In Sickness and In Health
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: one shot... the vows of marriage that mean the most, first week of their marriage Mac ends up getting a cold. Stella will find ways of making him feel better. Not caring if she gets sick in the process SMacked


**In Sickness and In Health**

**Summary: one shot... the vows of marriage that mean the most, first week of their marriage Mac ends up getting a cold. Stella will find ways of making him feel better. Not caring if she gets sick in the process SMacked **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, if I did, Stella and Mac woulda been married a long time ago**

Stella laid in her husband's arms. She snuggled close to him. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I like waking up next to you," she whispers, nibbling on his ear. He offers a soft moan, and opens his eyes.

"Morning love," a smile forms on his lips, he loved waking up next to Stella, knowing that she was his wife.

"You sound a little sick there Mac."

"No, I'm pretty fin..." he starts only to have him sneeze.

"My poor husband. Maybe I'll leave you in bed alone so I won't get sick."

"Stella I promise you I'm fine," he smiles, giving her a kiss.

"I haven't gotten sick in years Mac. I'm not going to start now."

"How come you aren't sick? I remember both of us were laying in the snow."

Stella smirked, intertwining her fingers with his. "I had more covers on than you did."

"So this is my fault?"

"Yes," she smirks.

"I want to make love with my wife."

"Not while your sick."

"Stella... remember our wedding day..."

"Of course I do hun."

"Well when we put on these rings it was a promise that we would care for each other..."

"In sickness and in health," Stella nods. "Yeah, I remember," kissing his finger where the ring was. Her thumb rubs the back of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Stell," he brings her lips to his. Her hands capture his wrists and pins him down. His smile getting bigger. "I like you on top."

"Favorite position, right?"

"Of course it is," he smirked, as Stella laid on top of him nibbling on his neck. "Oh God... Stellaa."

"You like that don't you?"

"I love it," he moans, his hands on her bare thighs.

Stella hands roam his chest, and the stop at the waistband of Mac's boxers. She removes them as she places her lips on his, starting to hungrily devour them. As her tongue slips past his lips, her hands slowly remove his boxers. His feet kicking them off of him. Her hands now arousing his hardening member. As he gets harder, he removes her bra, slowly starting to suck on one of her breasts his teeth nibbling on her hardening nipples.

Her fingers grip Mac's hair and bring his lips back to hers. She trailed down to his neck, tongue sliding on his warm skin. He moans and his hands slide down to under lacy panties, and removes them. His member teasing her area which was getting wet. He makes penetration, and Stella starts rocking back and forth.

Her lips connected to his, nibbling on his bottom one, and then she starts sucking on it. His hands firmly grip her ass. Both offer a moan of delight.

Both are spent minutes later, and Mac pulls himself out of her and she rolls over beside him. She wipes the damp hairs off his forehead, giving it a gentle kiss.

"That was amazing. I should get sick more often," Mac grins, his hand rubbing up and down her inner thigh, his fingers teasing her wet spot.

"Well I am going to make some lemon tea, that should help soothe your throat. Why don't you go take a warm bath?" she pats his cheek.

"Only if you join me," he smirks.

"After I make the tea," she smirks, getting out of bed wrapping her robe around her.

"Fine," Mac pouts, grabbing his boxers and putting them back on. "No Little Mac for you."

"You know as well as me, Little Mac can't resist me," she smiles patting his buldging member.

"I love when you talk dirty to me," he wraps his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapping around his neck, she gently pushes him against the wall. Their lips connected, tongues wrestling, loud sounds of moaning. His lips move to her ear lobe and starts sucking on it. She feels like she could melt any minute.

"Oh Maaaccc!" she shouts his name, and her grip around him tightens. His buldging member near her, as there is no more room between the two. She pulls his lips back to hers, his tongue teasing hers.

She pulls back slowly, a growing smile on her face, "I agree the tea can wait," she grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom. She puts on the hot water to fill the tub. She sheds her robe and Mac just takes in how beautiful she was.

"You look sexier every day," he smiles, nibbling on her neck.

"And you get more handsome," she moans, sucking on his ear lobe.

"Feels so good," he moans and his hands rest on her tender breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Love it when you do that," she moans, his fingers massage her breasts.

Once the bath is filled with hot water, Stella watches as her husband step into the tub. He slowly slides in it so he's sitting in the water. Stella got in after him, sitting on his lap, legs wrapping around his waist. He gets hard as Stella massages his neck with her lips. She starts rocking back and forth, while his erection gets harder. He enters her and moans her name.

Her tongue licking the crook of his neck, he slides in further, as her teeth start nibbling on his warm skin.

"Amazing," he groans, she gets him quiet by devouring his lips. His hands going up and down her thighs.

Both are out of breath and the water starts to sit still.

"I love my wife," Mac smiles, kissing Stella's cheek.

"Nice bath, I still prefer a shower for two. OKay now you stay in here, and I'll go make some tea."

Mac pouts, "Okay."

"Stop with the pouty face Mac, you know I can't resist that."

"Good," he smirks, kissing her neck. Stella pulls back with a smile.

"Now be a good boy, and stay in the bath," she kissed his cheek and got out of the shower.

Mac couldn't stop looking at her perfect wet body. "You look amazing," he sighs. "Are you sure I have to stay in here?"

She looks at him and nods, "Now be a good boy or else I'll punish you," she grins putting on her robe.

"Don't put on the robe, stay naked," Mac frowns.

"You'll see me naked plenty of times before the day is over," she winks and left the bathroom.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Mac sighs, laying his head against the tile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella was making the tea humming. She was so glad that her and Mac were married. She actually had a real family she could start creating with the man she loved more than life itself.

Once Stella made the tea, she sat on the couch trying to find something on the tv to watch.

She was too occupied to see the man watching her by the bedroom door. The water in the bath was getting cold. The only item he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. Him hardening in seconds, he couldn't move, not even thinking about autopsy photos helped him get unhard.

"Stella. I can't move," he moans, causing his wife to look up.

"Oh I'm sorry," she laughs.

"Hey, this isn't funny."

"Autopsy thoughts didn't help?"

"Not at all. Why do you have to be so damn attractive?"

She shrugs, "Maybe because I'm half Greek."

"So you're telling me if you were fully Greek, you'd be more attractive," Mac grins.

"And here I thought I was already the most attractive to you."

"Well you are, um... did I say something wrong?" he frowns, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled, and walked over to Mac. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, now I'll have to punish you."

"I'm already sick, how else can you punish me?"

"I have my ways Detective Taylor," she teases, brushing her lips against his. "Perhaps, no sex for you."

"Your trying to punish me, not kill me. Plus I help _you _relieve sexual tension."

"Your sexy you know that?" she whispers in his ear, teeth nibbling on his lobe. Her hands slide down to the towel, in which she slowly removes. "You are hard indeed," she smiles, her hand rubbing his stiffened member.

"Oh Stelllaaa," Mac groans.

She starts nibbling his neck, her area begging for entry. She pushes him up against the wall, and Mac pushes himself inside Stella. She practically shouting his name as it passed her sheath.

"Maaaccc," she groans, nails digging in his back as he pulls out some and then shoves back in. "Harder, Mac harder," she pants, Mac succeedingly pulls himself out and shoves his member back in.

Minutes later, Mac slowly pulls himself out and Stella leans against the wall next to Mac.

"That was... amazing," she gasps.

"Your welcome," he grins, kissing her cheek. "So, um... am I getting my tea now?"

"Um... sure," Stella nods, picking up her robe and handing Mac his towel. Mac went over to the couch and she went to pour Mac his lemon tea. She then came and sat next to her husband.

"You wear me out, you know that?" he smirks.

"Of course," she grins, wrapping her arm around Mac, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Your a great wife Stella."

"And your the most perfect husband."

"Thanks,' he replies, kissing the top of her head.

"Mac, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he says, after sipping some tea.

"We never really dicussed this topic before."

He puts down his cup. "I think I know what this is about."

"You do?" she asked, sitting up.

Mac nods, "It's about children right?"

"Yeah. I want children, but I fear that we won't have real alone time."

"Oh," Mac sighs. "You'll be a good mother you know that. We got friends that can take care of our kids if we want to have sex."

Stella smiles, "You suck at serious talks."

"Sorry," Mac laughs. "We can't let kids stop us at what we want to do. I wouldn't mind little Stella's running about."

"Or little Mac's."

"Trust me Stella, one Mac is enough."

"You will always be my favorite Mac you know."

"I know," he smiles, kissing her cheek. "You will always be my favorite girl."

"How sweet," Stella smiles. "How did you get to be so sweet?"

"I had you to help me practice."

Instead of replying, Stella brought his lips to his. Her tongue dancing with his. He pulls back.

"I want to have children with you Stella."

"Me too," she smiles.

"We probably already made three children today," he grins.

"You sure know how to turn me on," she smiles, pushing him to the couch. Nibbling on his neck, sucking his warm skin.

"Can I be on top this time?" he asked, with a grin.

"If you think you can handle it," she teased.

"Of course I can," he winks, flipping Stella over, quickly removing her robe. Pinning down her arms, as he lowered himself on her, tongue teasing her nipples.

"Maaacccc!" she shouts, as his teeth started nibbling her tender breasts. "I need you... now!" she pants, as she removed his towel, he entered her. Rocking back and forth on top of his wife.

"Oh Go..." she moans, as he started sucking on her breasts.

"Feels good, don't it?" Mac smirks, now nibbling on her hardening nipples.

Few seconds later, Mac stops rocking and removes himself, her groaning in that process.

"I love you so much," Stella whispered.

"I love you so much too," he grins, his teeth nibbling on her neck. "You taste better than tea you know that?"

"Maybe hot sex is your medicine."

"And I'm still not cured," he growls.

"You want more huh?" she purrs.

"More than anything," he grunts as her hand feels on his hardened member.

She got up, Mac frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Two words Mac, vapor rub," she whispers in his ear. She leaves for a few moments and then comes back.

"Will that make me feel healthier?"

"It should," she grins, sitting down next to her naked husband.

"This goes on my chest?" he asked.

Stella nods, as she gets some rub on her hands. And starts rubbing some on his chest.

"That feels nice," he smiles. "Can I try some on you?"

"Sure," she nods, giving him the container. He rubs some on his hands, rubbing some on her chest right above her breasts. Kissing her neck in the process.

After the process was done, Mac cleaned up his hands.

"Now what?"

Stella shrugs, "I'm actually out of ideas."

"You can't be. I want more," Mac pouts.

"Your so damn sexy," she states, as she kissed his neck.

"So are you," he replies, squeezing Stella's breasts.

"Feels good," she moans as he started massaging them.

"I'm a little tired... you want to take a nap with your sick husband?"

"Sure," she replies, snuggling closer to her husband. She laid her head on Mac's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, his leaning back against the couch.

Once they woke up from their nap they had a few more sexual adventures. Many more were to come with the married Taylor couple.

* * *

**_How was that SMexy story? leave a review... it'll keep my SMacked spirits high_**


End file.
